Schizo
by Iamai04
Summary: 2nd person FNAF reader x foxy fic. Beta read by wolfpoots.
1. Chapter 1

Schizo

You push through your shift lazily, slowly moving through the cluttered tables. Children are running throughout the pizzaria, their attention being grabbed by this or that. You have just ten minutes left in your shift and are carrying an extra large pepperoni pizza to a table of tired looking adults and screaming kids. The show was just about to begin and you wanted to be out of the dining room before those evil robots would come on stage. They _majorly_ creeped you out. You heard a lot of bad things about these animatronics, but even without the rumors, those fuckers were just terrifying.

Some of the employees have noticed that towards the end of your shift, you tend to somehow appear near the break room.

_8:54 pm_

"Please, please, please," you whisper to yourself.

But as fate would have it, the lights dim around you and all attention is turned to the stage. Freddy Fazbear is standing center stage in front of a microphone.

"Hey kids!" the bear called cheerfully.

The crowd erupted in a flurry of "Hey Freddy!" and uncoordinated screaming.

It was the same thing every. Damn. Time. He asked questions, the kids answered, and then Bonnie and Chica joined in the band. They sang some dumb song and then the curtain dropped again. Those things are monsters. Their soulless, blank eyes looked into the audience with mock joy as their endoskeletons pulled the fur into a smile. Why do they need teeth? And even if they did, why does Chica need _two_ sets of teeth.

You cringe mentally as the previously mentioned chicken and Bonnie walked onto stage. It is now 8:58. No harm in 'taking a break' conveniently two minutes before your shift ended.

You slide through the door marked " Y" and begin to navigate through the halls of the back rooms. The break room holds three people, Charlie, Naomi, and your boss, Larry White.

Charlie was the chef. Everyone called him 'Bones.' His dark brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail as he talked animately to Naomi. His expression was dark with worry from the topic of their conversation.

Naomi was the first to turn to you. She nearly choked on her curly hair in the process. Naomi was the typical blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She had clear skin and a muscular build. The waitress could definitely take most of the staff in a fight if she wanted to.

Mr. White looked the most out of place in the trio. Larry, a man well into his forties, was balding and out grew the hair on the sides of his head in an attempt to compensate for the loss. Coke bottle lenses sat on top of his pointed nose. While a funny looking man, Larry was kind hearted and kept Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria running smoothly.

"Hi Edward," Naomi said to you, "Taking off?"

You shrug meekly in response. Naomi pouts.

Charlie nagged, "Leave 'im alone. Edward probably has homework to do or what ever his 'college type' does." His finger quotations didn't go unnoticed.

His grumpy exterior, while off putting, is nothing more than that, an exterior. Charlie's actually quite nice to you.

Larry laughs lightly and stands. "Well, I might as well go hang the sign. We need a new night guard."

You wondered for a moment. That was the sixth one this since you began working here! What was happening to all of them? You grabbed your few belongings and walked back out onto the main lobby floor. Weaving around the cloud of children that had collected at the entrance, you walked towards your car. Vanessa was a silver 2004 Crown Victoria Lx Sport. She had been with you since your sophomore year of high school. Ten years later, she still runs strong.

Larry hangs the help wanted sign on the door. You wonder how much of a pay increase will come from working two jobs.

You contemplate taking the night shift as you drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

Your 'home' is really the dorm room you share at UMBC with Wade. The campus is great and is only twelve miles or so away from the pizzeria.

You push your door open and are greeted immediately with the cloying scent of mexican food. Wade is dancing awkwardly and singing in Spanish. Wade was always an odd character, very loud and kind of strange. The man also muttered to himself quite a bit.

"Hola mi amigo, Edward!" Wade hollered over the blaring salsa music. "¿Como esta usted en esta hermosa tarde?"

You give him a sheepish grin. You do not speak Spanish, but somehow, Wade does.

Wade tilts his head at you, "Esta bien? Mal?"

You know enough from high school Spanish to tell that he's asking you how you're doing.

"I'm fine," you mutter quietly.

"Great!" Wade yells.

You just now notice that Wade is wearing a dress. It looks like a maid uniform complete with stilettos. He saunters up to you and spins around, wiggling his eyebrows.

He smiles, "You like?"

You laugh.

Wade's attention returns to the tacos he was making. As he bends over the stove, you notice his tattoo. You are always questioning and debating what the tattoo on the back of his neck is. It kind of looks like a weird emo panda. A red circle, outlined in black is divided in half. Two white semi circles sit on either side of the dividing line. It looks familiar, but you can't place it.

Wade pushes a plate towards you with three of the most delicious looking tacos you've ever seen. He comes over towards the futon you're sitting on and plops down next to you.

"So how was work?" He asks, looking genuinely interested.

Wade doesn't have a job. Maybe that's because he's super rich, but you have no idea where that money is coming from, but you are sure that it can't be very legal. He occasionally leaves for a few days and then comes back with a shit ton of cash. You think he may be selling drugs, but to each his own.

You nod blankly, but Wade can read you like a book.

He crosses one tight clad leg over the other and gingerly places down his plate. "What's wrong?" He asks.

You look down. "Just running low on cash. I might need to take up a second job."

"I could give you some money. I'm loaded!"

You laugh. It was a nice gesture, but you couldn't do that. You don't know how he gets that money, and no offence, but you didn't want to get caught using dirty cash when you worked at a kid's pizzeria.

You take another bite of your taco. "Actually Wade, the night guard position just opened up at Fazbear's. I was thinking of taking it."

Wade makes a disgusted face. "Do you really want to be there that long?"

You shrug your shoulders, saying "Money is money." Wade sighs. He knows how stubborn you are and knows that he isn't going to talk you out of it. An alarm rings notifying you that it is 10 o'clock. You have to take your pills.

A Catapres for your anxiety, Prozac and Abilify for your depression, and Temazepam for your chronic insomnia. You also took a Trazodone, hopefully it would put you to sleep.

You and Wade finish your tacos watching some super-hero movie. You're very drowsy and decide to turn in for the night. Your dorm is larger than most. You have a formal bedroom with two beds, a living room area, and a kitchen. It was more like an apartment than you would have thought it would have been.

You collide into your mattress, and are quickly pulled to a restless sleep by your temazepam.


	3. Chapter 3

It's so cold.

You're all alone. You're wandering through a frozen wasteland. Their is nothing but frost covered planes as far as the eye could see. There is a mountain in the distance; large in stature and frosted in ice. A sharp wind cuts through you like a blade.

And that's when you hear it. It's quiet and in the distance, but it is definitely there.

_Da, da, da, dum, dum, da, da, da, da, dum. _

No. It can't be-

_Da, da, da, dum, da, da, da, dum. _

There he is. Freddy Fazbear is standing roughly twenty feet away from you. Chica and Bonnie are behind him. Their bodies broken, blood and pus leaking from their slashed faces as they smile maniacally at you.

The freezing cold of the icy grass begins to burn your feet.

"Wake up, Edward!" Freddy calls to you.

The other animatronics start laughing, their voice boxes shorting out because of the cold and their eyes flicker from their normal glow to a piercing red rapidly.

"Wake up!"

Your eyes flutter open and you find yourself standing in a barren parking lot. To your left, there is a thick forest. To your right, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You had sleepwalked from your dorm to the pizzeria. You knew you were a sleepwalker; it was a side effect to your medication. Your only question is how did you make it this far, and of course, why the pizza place?

Normally when you sleepwalk, it's because you're stressed or having a nightmare. You push a hand to your tee-shirt chest and notice that your heart is racing. You have no idea why. Were you having a nightmare?

You think, but you can't remember.

It's so cold. The weatherman had said something about freezing temperatures, but it was cloudy. The parking lot you were standing on was drenched in the past rain.

You should really rethink your pajama attire. Glancing down, you notice that you are wearing nothing more than boxers and a thin ass tee shirt. You wrap your arms around you as another sharp wind blows through your bony frame. You hear a rustling to your right.

The paper '_Help Wanted_' sign on the window flaps in the wind, as if waving to you and calling you to come closer.

Possibly the largest gas guzzler you've ever seen roles into the abandoned parking lot. You recognize almost immediately that Wade has come looking for you.

"Hey!" Wade calls through the rolled down window, "What the hell are you doing? It's freezing out here!"

Wade came looking for you. You aren't sure why this surprised you so much. Wade has never exactly given you a reason to believe that he didn't care for you at least a little. You suppose you just never expected him to go out of basic consideration for your well being. It was endearing to say the least.

Wade throws something out of his window at you; which is an awful fucking idea because you can't catch for shit. You notice, after it almost knocks you over, that Wade had brought a blanket for you. You wrap it around yourself and jog toward his vehicle.

The huge hummer is black and accented with sections of red. You wonder what his obsession with those colors are, but right now you didn't care enough to ask. You're just happy he picked you up. The interior has the same color scheme.

Wade glances over at you, "You need to get that whole 'sleepwalking' thing under control, man. I woke up in the middle of the night and the door leading into the dorm was wide open and you were fucking _nowhere_. How did you even get here without getting hit by a car or something?"

You frown, "I'm not sure. I tend to walk directly in the middle of the road, and given how the road twists, it doesn't make sense.

Wade continues to stare ahead, his jaw tense with worry, "Keep this up and I'll just tie your ass to your bed -won't have to come chase you."

A smile spreads across your face.

"The weirdest thing is- your sleep walking doesn't normally go very far. It's only when you're stressed about something that you go great distances," Wade ponders.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been keeping track of your sleep patterns, like a good psychology major, and I've noticed that your usual sleep walking doesn't normally exceed the limits of the hall. Maybe you get to the lobby of our dorm on a bad night, but it isn't normal. The only time besides now I've seen you go past there is finals week." He laughs lightly. "You walked your happy ass right into the history building."

You glare at him, "It's my worst class! I was paranoid about the test!"

He laughs at you again, and pulls into the parking garage for your dorm.

"Alright, lets get your ass up stairs and tuck you in. It's barely six thirty and you don't have classes till nine."

Wade exits the car and walks ahead of you. As much as you don't want to admit it, he's very attractive. A sculpted back is scattered in various scars and spots of ink from his tattoos around his perfect torso. He had a great jawline too. -and that ass! Even in his baggy sweat pants, he had the best butt ever.

You realize rather quickly that you are sexually attracted to your room mate.


End file.
